A Conversa
by Ilyanna
Summary: Oneshot - Paul Blofis decide ter A conversa com Percy. Spoilers de The Last Olympian.


A Conversa

* * *

Disclaimer: Só estou me divertindo. Contém spoilers de **The Last Olympian**.

* * *

Era uma noite comum na casa dos meus pais. Eles haviam voltado do cinema há pouco tempo e minha mãe estava no quarto, trabalhando em seu livro. Paul havia feito café e estava sentado na sala comigo, assistindo a um filme de ação. O problema com filmes de ação é que eles parecem idiotas e sem sentido quando você passa boa parte da sua vida lutando contra monstros. Policiais e mafiosos, qual o perigo? Quero ver vocês enfrentando um minotauro ou um drakon! De qualquer forma, eu estava entediado e pronto pra ir me deitar, quando Paul começou a puxar assunto.

"Então... como está a escola, Percy?"

Era uma pergunta estranha vinda de Paul, já que ele era meu professor de Inglês e provavelmente sabia sobre todas as minhas outras notas também através de conversas na sala dos professores.

"Uh... o mesmo de sempre", eu respondi educadamente.

"E Annabeth?", ele continuou, olhando intensamente para seu copo de café. "Como estão as coisas com Annabeth?"

Uh-oh.

"Erm... ok, eu acho", eu respondi, desejando repentinamente ter ido pra cama mais cedo.

"Ela não ia vir aqui hoje?"

"Uh... nós íamos ao cinema, mas ela teve que resolver algumas coisas em Olympus e não pôde sair", eu disse, percebendo o quanto eu havia ficado chateado que Annabeth havia me trocado por Olympus.

"Certo", Paul disse, bebendo seu café. "Sabe, Percy... eu tive uma namorada quando tinha a sua idade..."

Essa era a hora em que eu deveria ter dito algo muito inteligente como assumir que Paul não precisava ter _a_ conversa comigo porque bem, Annabeth e eu não estávamos ainda nessa fase do nosso relacionamento. Mas eu fiquei parado, incapaz de me mover e extremamente concentrado no sofá. Talvez eu falasse com minha mãe na manhã seguinte que estava na hora de trocar a capa. Se eu sobrevivesse à vergonha até o dia seguinte.

"Eu sei que a situação... erm... familiar de vocês é um tanto quanto diferente, mas não custa prevenir. E como o homem honesto e inteligente que eu sei que você é, Percy, eu espero que você não fuja das suas responsabilidades."

"Paul, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas..." eu comecei, mas ele ergueu uma mão, assim como ele faz na sala de aula, indicando que ainda não havia terminado.

"Percy, mesmo que nada esteja acontecendo _ainda_..." ele suspirou e eu aproveitei a deixa.

"Olha Paul, nada está acontecendo entre a Annabeth e eu. Não é que eu não queira, mas a Annabeth..."

"Eu já tive a sua idade, Percy. E eu sei que a Annabeth é importante pra você, por isso eu espero que você faça o que é certo quando chegar a hora."

Com isso, ele tirou um pacote do bolso e jogou em meu colo. Eu não sei quem estava mais vermelho porque não tive coragem de olhar diretamente para Paul, mas considerando que era eu quem estava sentado com um pacote de camisinhas na mão, eu duvido que Paul pudesse estar mais envergonhado. Ele se levantou rapidamente, deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro e me desejou boa noite. Quando ouvi que ele havia se afastado o suficiente, corri para o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Eu estava prestes a me jogar em cima da cama, ainda incrédulo com o que havia acontecido, quando um barulho perto da janela chamou minha atenção. Tirei Riptide rapidamente do meu bolso, torcendo para que fosse um monstro e não quem eu pensava que era.

"Quem está aí?"

"Ok, Cabeça de Alga," Annabeth disse, tirando seu boné do Yankees e se revelando. "Me pegou".

Meu coração deu um pulo ao vê-la. E, bem, outras partes do meu corpo também. Com a reconstrução de Olympus, a escola e a ocasional caça a monstros, Annabeth e eu não nos víamos com tanta frequência. Eu queria largar tudo e correr pra abraçá-la, mas lembrei da conversa que havia acabado de ocorrer na sala, e senti meu rosto queimando com a possibilidade dela ter ouvido. Abaixei Riptide e ela passou por mim, sentando-se na cama. Eu me sentei ao lado dela.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" eu perguntei assim que encontrei minha voz.

"Cheguei com Paul e sua mãe. Não acho que eles ficariam muito felizes em me deixar entrar tão tarde, então coloquei o boné."

"E você ia embora sem me dar oi?"

Ela me olhou do jeito que sempre me olhava quando eu demorava pra entender as coisas, o que era frequente.

"Eu imagino que você tenha ouvido_ a_ conversa..."

Pra minha surpresa, ela não riu ou tirou sarro de mim, como eu imaginei que ela faria.

"_Não é que eu não queira, mas a Annabeth..._", ela falou numa imitação quase perfeita da minha voz. "Da próxima vez que for colocar a culpa de algo em mim me pergunte primeiro, Cabeça de Alga!"

Meu cérebro estava a mil por hora, tentando processar o que ela estava dizendo.

"Você quer dizer que... você quer... _comigo_?", foi tudo que consegui dizer.

"O que eu quero dizer Percy, é que você não tem como saber o que eu quero ou não se você nunca _tentar_ nada!"

E então eu disse algo perspicaz como "Oh!".

Annabeth se levantou e foi em direção à janela.

"Acho que é melhor eu voltar. Vou ficar em Olympus hoje à noite."

"A direção da sua escola pensa que você está onde?"

"Com minha mãe", ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Ninguém em Olympus vai achar estranho se você não voltar hoje, Annabeth. Por que você... por que você não fica aqui essa noite?"

Ela me olhou desconfiada. Eu me aproximei dela e segurei sua mão.

"Olha, eu sei que você não vai facilitar nada pra mim... nunca!", ela tentou esconder um sorriso. "Mas se você não me der uma chance, como é que eu posso _tentar_?"

Eu tentei imitar o olhar da Mrs. O'Leary quando ela queria tanto alguma coisa que era impossível alguém negar.

"Certo, Cabeça de Alga", Annabeth disse calmamente, me puxando pra minha cama. "Mas não vá pensando que hoje é sua noite de sorte".

Eu sorri, enquanto guardava o pacote que Paul havia me dado no criado-mudo. Annabeth não sabia o quanto ela estava errada; ela estava aqui comigo, e isso fazia com que essa fosse definitivamente minha noite de sorte.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos especiais à **Lany**, sem a qual essa oneshot ainda estaria apenas na minha cabeça. Quem deixar reviews, ganhará uma voltinha na carruagem do Apollo, na companhia de seu deus preferido!


End file.
